Fuwa Fuwa no Mi 2
Introduction The Fuwa Fuwa no Mi is a paramecia class devil fruit that allows the user to manipulate the gravity of any object the user touches no matter how big or small. It is considered by many to be one of the strongest paramecia class devil fruits and one of the rarest. This fruit only appears at very high altitudes making it extremely difficult to get. It was eaten by an unknown person and formly Shiki the Golden Lion. His death brought back the fruit into the circulation cycle and which it was eaten by the unknown person. Appearance Usage The abilities of this Devil Fruit allow the user to control nearby objects, including ones as large as warships and even islands. Once an object has been levitated, it will remain floating until he commands otherwise. The affected objects in question does not have to be in close proximity with the user himself in order to maintain the effect. The ability to fly gives him a great advantage in combat, because it enables him to avoid many different types of attacks with relative ease, while he can attack from a distance with his swords or with his own powers. He also can use big objects like rocks to block attacks. He can use his Devil Fruit power in a variety of forms, like dropping huge objects onto his enemies or raising and crushing the land on which they are standing. In addition, he has also used his power to manipulate and remodel the surrounding environment, such as fashioning stone, debris and snow into dragons which bash onto the enemy. the user can even make water float to drown enemies in it. This fruit has incredible versatility. Strengths The primary strength of this fruit lies in the wielder's ability to control the movement of himself and non-living objects after touching them once. It allows the levitation of these objects, regardless of how heavy they are. Essentially, this ability is identical to telekinesis. Weaknesses The main weakness of the fruit is that the user cannot make living things (except himself) levitate. Another weakness is the user can only control things they have been previously touched. Also, like some other Paramecia fruits, if the user is forcibly made to lose consciousness, the objects that their power affected will instantly cease to levitate. It can have very dangerous consequences. Other than that, the user is still affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Attacks Dragons Threat: '''the user uses his powers to break open the ground and fashion the debris into the shape of Dragon Heads with which he then uses to attack the enemy '''Dragons Threat: Earth Bind, '''This appears as a variation of the Dragons Threat technique. the user bends the ground into a gigantic oriental dragon witch makes circles around the user causing total Chaos. '''Dragons Threat: Imperial Palace Earth Bind, '''his is simply a '''Dragons Threat that uses the snow-covered earth,grass, or rocks to attack his opponent. Wave Slicing: '''the user uses his Sword to slice through a body of water, and then traps the opponent within the levitated water in an attempt to drown them. This is highly effective against Devil Fruit users. '''Dragon: Scattering Vally, '''While afloat in midair with the fruit's power the user swings Sword to launch a flurry of Millions of compressed air-based slashes at his opponent. This causes mass destruction. '''Gods Nemisis: Imperial Strike, '''the user rearranges all the surround land (including island) and combines it with his sword making a gigantic sword to crush everything in his way '''Gods Nemisis: Sea Splitter the user uses his sword to cut giant masses of water and hurl them at his enemy’s. Trivia Tell us fun facts about your Devil Fruit. External Links http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fuwa_Fuwa_no_Mi Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit